


Все свое (ношу с собой)

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Гарри просыпается не там, где заснул. Он забывает об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все свое (ношу с собой)

Он открывает глаза и видит маму. Гарри еще не понимает, что это мама, но тянет к ней руки, и она улыбается. Он забывает об этом, но помнит ее голос.

Он просыпается, уткнувшись носом в свое одеяло, хотя помнит, что заснул с мамой, потому что папа больше с ними не будет жить, и ему было страшно. Мама говорит, что он уже большой, чтобы таскать его на руках, и что у нее болит спина, это все мог папа, но теперь он будет приходить только по выходным. Мама не могла его перенести. Гарри удивляется, но забывает об этом. Правда, когда он спрашивает за завтраком, когда придет папа, мама и Джемма смотрят на него странно.

Он просыпается и не может понять, где он. Так бывает. Он давно не пугается. Но, судя по всему, пугается тот, кто его будит, кудрявый парень его возраста.  
— Хаз, - выдыхает он, и Гарри удивляется непривычной кличке. — Ты так спал, я добудиться тебя не мог. У тебя пятнадцать минут до машины.  
— А ты... — он уже готов спросить "кто", но внезапно картинка складывается, одним плавным движением вещи становятся узнаваемыми. — Мог бы меня и потрясти, Лиам. Я не кусаюсь.  
Он спрыгивает с кровати и смеется, услышав недовольное: "Луи утверждает обратное". Лиам наверняка остался его будить, потому что опять проиграл борьбу за ванную, чтоб распрямить волосы. Гарри забывает этот эпизод. Но Лиам помнит полное неузнавание в его глазах, хоть и не рассказывает остальным.

Он просыпается и почти засыпает снова, его мерно покачивает в ритм с движениями машины, убаюкивает, он устраивается поудобней, но замирает на секунду. Он помнит, где заснул. Они ехали в Чешир, к нему, к маме, снимать сюжет про визиты менторов к родителям. Он заснул на плече у кого-то, у Найла, наверное. Луи был слишком громким и не мог сидеть спокойно, поэтому Найл. Но сейчас Найла рядом нет, он лежит, укрытый одеялом и на настоящей подушке, а не сидит, свернувшись на сиденье, и, сев резко, бьется головой о неожиданно низкий потолок.  
— Гарри? — спрашивают откуда-то сверху, и это голос Луи, и он свешивается, отдернув занавеску. — Ты чего?  
Гарри дышит тяжело и никак не может заставить себя спросить, где они. Почему он проснулся не там. Не так.   
— Хазза? — Луи спрыгивает, видимо, устав висеть вниз головой, и заглядывает к нему. — Приснилось что?  
Гарри мотает головой и пытается выглянуть через голову Луи наружу, но замечает, что и Луи выглядит не так. Он в очках, видимо, уже снял линзы, но волосы у него длиннее и подстрижены иначе, и на плече татуировка. У Луи нет татуировок на плече. Не было. Видимо, лицо у Гарри такое, что Луи забирается к нему и укладывается рядом. Полки не такие уж широкие, но у них богатый опыт размещения в неподходящих для двоих (и пятерых) местах.  
— Гарри, ты меня пугаешь, — говорит Луи со смешком, но прижимает Гарри к себе крепко.  
— Лу, что-то случилось? — к ним заглядывает Лиам, и он тоже выглядит не так. Если бы не голос, Гарри бы его не узнал.  
— Гарри кошмар приснился, он аж не разговаривает.  
Гарри прячет лицо в плечо Луи, но Лиам заставляет его поднять голову, и выражение его лица Гарри не нравится.  
— Хазза, — не прекращая поглаживать его по голове, мягко спрашивает Лиам, — ты понимаешь, где ты находишься?  
Луи возмущенно осведомляется, в уме ли Лиам, но Гарри вздрагивает всем телом.  
— Нет, — шепчет он, так что даже Луи его не слышит.  
Они находят ему где-то чай и усаживают на диван, завернув в одеяло, переглядываются через него встревоженно и обсуждают, будить ли Найла и Зейна.  
— Не надо. Я вспомню. Все нормально.  
— Ты не должен был забыть! Что ты последнее помнишь?  
Гарри не хочет говорить. Он отворачивается к Лиаму и тот его обнимает с готовностью. Луи умолкает.   
Они лежат втроем в обнимку, когда мир становится на место, воспоминания — как их много на этот раз — всплывают на место, и Гарри выдыхает с облегчением и обнимает их так крепко, что уже задремавший Луи просыпается.  
Гарри забывает об этом.

В следующий раз, когда это случается, он просыпается один. Он помнит, что заснул дома у мамы и Робина, у них был перерыв, он поехал домой. Но это не его дом. Это чужая спальня, и кто-то явно спал на другой половине кровати, и на тумбочке стоит фотография, на которую Гарри боится смотреть.  
Ему кажется, что когда-то уже было так страшно, но точно он не помнит.  
Он находит телефон — видимо, свой, раз он лежит под его подушкой, и набирает Лиама. Лиам все знает. Вероятно, даже если он с кем-то решил переспать, выпив лишнего, Лиам и об этом в курсе.  
— Гарри? — в его голосе слишком, слишком много удивления, и это плохо.  
— Ли, у нас перерыв? Я решил поехать в Лос-Анджелес?   
Лиам молчит долго.  
— Ты не помнишь, где ты, Хаз?  
— Нет, - Гарри почему-то страшно до слез. — Ты можешь приехать? Ли, пожалуйста!  
На заднем фоне вдруг слышно детский плач.  
— О, черт, — ругается Лиам, прикрывает трубку рукой и говорит что-то в сторону. — Хаз, с тобой там есть... кто-нибудь?  
— Нет, — шепчет Гарри. — Лиам...  
— Тихо, успокойся. Я приеду, но завтра, хорошо? Ты на самом деле в Лос-Анджелесе, а я в Лондоне, но я приеду. Или ты приезжай?  
— Я помню, что приехал к маме. Мы закончили тур. Мы только что закончили тур, я хотел в Америку, но позже, — Гарри будто с обрыва прыгает.  
Лиам молчит.   
— Я много забыл?  
— Много, Хаз. На этот раз много.  
Гарри идет в сторону двери, находит в ванную и смотрится в зеркало.  
Много.  
— Мы приедем завтра. Хочешь, все вместе? Я выдерну всех.  
— Хочу, — Гарри не может отвести глаз от зеркала.  
— Мы приедем, — обещает Лиам, и, судя по голосу, ему страшно не меньше.  
Они приезжают на следующее утро, открывают дверь своим ключом и обнимают его, все повзрослевшие, без него, он не помнит этого. Вчера ему было двадцать. Сегодня уже за тридцать пять. Луи уже почти сорок. Луи не может быть почти сорок.   
Они стараются не рассказывать ему ничего. Укладываются вместе на его кровати, как раньше, как в детстве, когда кому-то было одиноко, и он пытается вытянуть из них все, а они пытаются не сказать. Ему одиноко как никогда и очень страшно, потому что из зеркала на него смотрит другой человек, которого они знают, а он — нет.  
Они проводят так три дня, успокаивая себя, что в тот раз тоже было долго. Гарри не помнит, чтобы такое случалось с ним раньше.  
Когда он начинает готовить пасту с мясным соусом, Луи поджимает губы и уходит, резко развернувшись, в другую комнату.  
— Лу не любит это больше? — растерянно спрашивает Гарри. Найл обнимает его со спины, укладываясь подбородком ему на плечо.  
— Нет, Хазза. Ты давно не ешь мяса.  
Они начинают рассказывать, по одному, неохотно, на четвертый день. На пятый Зейну нужно уехать. Еще через неделю Найл прощается со слезами на глазах и обещает вернуться сразу, как только сможет.  
Лиам и Луи сидят с ним на диване в обнимку.  
Гарри кажется, он навсегда это запомнит.  
Его накрывает ночью, он толкает Луи, резко проснувшись, но тот спит крепко и только ворчит во сне. Гарри перебирается через него в ванную, смотрит в зеркало и его накрывает так, что он сгибается и его тошнит, рвет до желчи, пока он вспоминает, пока эти годы возвращаются, пока память не заполняется до отказа, так, что больно почти физически.  
— Гарри, что-то случилось? — Лиам стучит в дверь и Гарри, спустив воду и сполоснув рот, открывает. В полоске света из ванной видно Луи, который трет кулаком глаза, пытаясь проснуться.  
— Я вспомнил, — говорит Гарри.   
Он вспомнил.  
Он смотрит на их лица и думает, что не забудет этого никогда, потому что они больше не выдержат. Он велит себе — не забывать. 

Он забудет об этом.


End file.
